Various types of line stripers have been used for a number of years to apply stripes to parking lots, roadways and the like. Somewhat more recently, reflective beads have been utilized to enhance the reflectivity of the stripes. Typically to do so, the paint is sprayed onto the road and a layer of beads is sprayed down onto the wet paint or generally into the spray substantially downstream from the gun. Although generally effective, a somewhat less than homogenous mixture of paint and beads results.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hand bead/paint spray gun which yields enhanced mixing of beads and paint in a homogenous fashion which is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
A typical airless spray gun is provided with an extension pole having a reversible airless tip assembly at the end thereof. A parallel line holding a pressured source of beads is attached to the pole and has a terminating deflector which is located inside one of the loops of the tip guard of the airless reversible tip assembly. The beads are thus ejected into the spray pattern at approximately the locus of atomization of the sprayed paint thereby resulting in enhanced atomization.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.